Possession
by kyoukosayaka
Summary: All I want is for you to be safe, can't you realize that? Idiot. Eventual Kyou/Saya. Rated T for violence, abuse, and eventual suggestive themes. I do not own this series.
1. Remorse

Chapter 1 - Remorse

* * *

"What the hell do ya think you're doing?" Out of no where, a girl with fiery red hair landed on an abnormally large spear. Balancing on it, she took in the situation around her. Below her stood a lone blue-haired magical girl. To the looks of it the redhead assumed the girl was out hunting witches or familiars. _This girl's an idiot! _The redhead thought while glaring at the newly contracted magical girl.

Jumping off of her spear and landing right in front of the rookie, the red head scoffed. "This place ain't for rookies, ya know?" Noticing how the blue-haired girl was slightly shaking, the redhead couldn't help but let out a small laugh. _How'd she even contract anyway? _Pulling out taiyaki, the girl took a bite out of it while making mental notes of how inexperienced the rookie was.

The rookie looked around for an exit out of the mess she got herself in. At first she was just hunting familiars as she had done times before, now she was being harassed by a complete stranger. She certainly felt threatened. The alley way closed the two in pretty tightly, surely there was no escape for her at this point. _No, I can't back down. _Regaining what little confidence she had at this point, the blue-haired girl spoke up."W-why are you here anyway?"

"Why am _I _here?" the redhead mocked her question. Her expression darkened, clashing her spear against the brick wall causing an echo throughout the area. "People like you piss me off." The older appearing girl gripped her spear tightly.

The rookie sensed the anger in the redhead's voice, she knew that this was no joke. The bluenette was intimidated by this mysterious girl. First, she showed up out of no where, without any warning. Second, she was threatening the bluenette without any knowledge to who she was. Lastly, the redhead knew she was recently contracted.

Shadows shifted in the alleyway as the sun began to set. The air was tense as the two magical girls stood a short distance between one another. Quite often than one would think, it was natural for two magical girls to do battle, be it a disagreement or a claim in territory.

"People like me piss you off, huh?" Sayaka drew her blades and prepared for the worst. This would be the first time she would have to fight against a fellow magical girl, but she knew that this girl could never be her ally.

"The hell'd you even become a magical girl for anyway?" the redhead asked in an annoyed tone, stuffing the rest of her taiyaki into her mouth. Drawing her spear in front of her, she charged at the rookie. _Maybe beating some sense into her will make her realize... _As the redhead charged at the rookie, her mind trailed off elsewhere, bringing back memories she had hoped to forget long ago.

* * *

_ "I'm glad I could have met you today, Mami-san."_

_ The blonde was shocked by the girl's words, she had just met her recently. _

_ "I'm not that skilled as a magical girl, and seeing you fight back there, you were something else. It's like you're a natural or something, Mami-san." The redhead looked at the blonde, her eyes were lit up. She really envied Tomoe Mami, she wanted to become as strong as her._

_ "See, Mami-san, I was surprised there was such an amazing magical girl just a town away from me. I guess what I'm tryin' to say..." The girl took in a deep breath. "I got a request for you."_

_ "Now what would that request be, Sakura-san?" Mami asked, still wearing a pleasant smile on her face._

_ Realizing what she was about to ask, the redhead looked away with a faint blush. "W-would you..." She turned back to look the blonde right in the eyes. "Let me be your apprentice?"_

* * *

The bluenette stood her ground as the older girl charged at her full force. The girl's spear collided with the two blades, echoing throughout the alleyway. The collision pushed the bluenette back to her surprise. _Damn, she's strong._ The bluenette thought as she regained her composure, but was met with furious slashes coming from the redhead.

Landing multiple slices into the bluenette pleased the violent girl. The redhead took her pain of the memory out on the rookie. To her advantage, the rookie was defenseless, which brought the girl more satisfaction. Bringing her leg up, she kicked the bluenette down to the ground. Looking down at her, she smirked. "You're not as tough as ya claim, going about fightin' worthless familiars, for what purpose?" The older girl asked while waiting for her worn out opponent to stand.

Clutching her side, the bluenette looked angrily up at the older girl. She didn't understand why any of this was happening. Gashes were everywhere throughout her body. Blood began to stain her clothing. "Why," the girl panted, "would you even care?" The bluenette stood to her feet, summoning a dozen swords surrounding her. With small movement of her arms, she directed all of the swords towards the redhead.

Piercing the air, the swords came flying at the redhead. Flicking her wrist, she let her spear collapse into small segmented parts held together by chains. She took no time to direct her collapsed spear's movement to stop all of the incoming swords. _So she does have some fight in her after all._

All of the swords hit the ground, disappearing. Desperately, the bluenette summoned even more swords, attempting the same attack. She was well aware that her magic was healing her as she fought. No longer did she feel the intense pain in her side as she did moments ago. Again, she directed the swords forward and expectedly, they were blocked again by the redhead.

"You just can't give up can ya?" The redhead transformed her segmented spear back to its full form. Twirling it in her hands she approached the bluenette, showing no signs of wanting to attack.

"What are you-" The bluenette was caught off guard.

Flicking her wrist again, the redhead separated her spear, wrapping the chains around the rookie. "That's why ya don't let your guard down," she said nonchalantly.

"What do you want from me?" the bluenette asked while struggling against the chains. She was bound tightly by the chains, it was almost impossible for her to breathe.

"I want ya to realize, there's no point in fightin' the way you do. It's so pointless," the redhead sighed, "besides, you're _so _inexperienced. I'd say you would last a week, tops."

The rookie felt tears running down her face. This wasn't how she wanted to die, she had friends and family to care about. She absolutely did not want to die here. The words of the redhead echoed through her head. "W-would you let me go?" The bluenette begged. As if her enemy would let her go, the bluenette was stupid enough to even think that.

The redhead leaned in and studied the girls face. Taking in all the features, the redhead's thoughts wandered back to the past. Memories of Mami raced through her mind. Somehow, this girl whom she didn't even know the name of was reminding her of her dark past. The redhead looked into the bluenette's eyes, only to be met with a terrifying realization. That this girl she was fighting this whole time was a resemblance of her past self. "Tch, of all times..." the redhead complained audibly.

The rookie had no idea what was going on. She was confused and afraid. At any moment she could die, that was something she was aware of. _Why is she staring at me? _The bluenette thought, feeling exposed by the second. Her skin began to bruise due to the pressure of the chains.

Suddenly the chains disappeared around the bluenette and so did the magical girl garb that her opponent was wearing seconds ago. With a thud, the girl fell to the ground, hugging her arms to her chest. The pressure of the chains restricted her breathing. Taking in shallow breaths, it felt as if some of her ribs were broken.

Quietly, the redhead kept watch on the bluenette. She watched as the girl healed herself with the magic she was granted. Seeing the pain the girl was in brought back an unfamiliar feeling. Guilt. Guilt was something she had not felt in forever. _Why her? _Stuffing her hands into the pockets of her mint green hoodie, the redhead turned away from the scene in front of her.

Sakura Kyouko was a girl to feel no empathy towards those around her. She grew to realize that the only person to care about was herself. Selfish as it was, Kyouko believed it to be the truth. To only trust and depend on herself. This guilt she was feeling went against everything she had been fighting for. This feeling was going against herself.

Listening to the shallow breaths of the bluenette, Kyouko turned to see if she was done healing herself. Seeing that girl injured by her own hands caused her to feel a pang of disgust in herself. "You done?" Kyouko asked in a low voice.

Confused, the bluenette looked up at Kyouko. _You done?_ The girl practically tried to kill her, how could she have such a change in mood? Deciding to go along with it, the bluenette nodded and stood back up. In seconds she transformed back to her school uniform.

"What's your name anyway?" Kyouko asked. She wanted to forget she even tried to kill the girl, but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Wait a sec!" the bluenette yelled, "you just tried to kill me, now you're asking me what my name is?" She clenched her fists trying to drive down the anger. The bluenette didn't want to anger Kyouko, that was the last thing she wanted, being attacked again.

_I got no reason to even be here anymore, I should just leave. _Kyouko thought, taking her hands out of her pockets to pull her hood over her head. Looking at the girl expressionless, she stuffed her hands back into her pockets. "Yeah, I am, gotta problem with that? I could easily start fightin' ya again if that's what you really want." Realizing what she just said, she looked away, irritated with her own words. Kyouko was one who would talk without thinking. _Damn it I really need to get out of here._

"N-no, I don't want that," the bluenette protested, "Sayaka. Miki Sayaka. That's my name."

"Miki Sayaka, huh..." Kyouko's voice trailed off. She glanced up at the sky, which was now being lit by the moon. Night fell so unexpectedly in the town of Mitakihara. Sometimes it was hard to tell it was even night time because the whole city was being lit up by an endless sea of lights.

"W-what's yours?" the girl asked nervously. She was still afraid that Kyouko would attack her out of no where.

By the time she asked, Kyouko was already walking out of the alleyway. _She doesn't need to know my name. She needs to forget me and stay away. _

"Hey wait!" Sayaka yelled, running up to Kyouko.

The redhead took no time to stop and just kept walking, ignoring Sayaka.

Stopping, Sayaka watched the redhead leave. There was no point in going after her. _That girl, she tried to kill me. _Soon enough Kyouko was out of sight. Something drew the bluenette towards Kyouko. She was stupid to find herself drawn to someone who attempted to murder her. Deep in her heart, she felt that there was some good in the mysterious girl. _Is this attachment?_ The girl turned in the opposite direction, heading for home.

* * *

"_Let me protect everyone's happiness. That's my wish."_

"_Yes... you'll be fine."_

"_As of now, you and I fight for the same reasons, don't we?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Let's keep fighting on together!"_

"_...Certainly."_


	2. Just Who is She?

Chapter 2- Just Who is She?

* * *

The previous night felt like a dream to Sayaka. It didn't sink in that a stranger attempted to kill the bluenette. Staring blankly at the ceiling of her bedroom, Sayaka's thoughts went back to that mysterious red-haired girl. She held a strong composure, as if nothing could break her. The girl's appearance gave off the warning to not mess with her or there'd be trouble. _She didn't even tell me her name. _Attempting to rid her thoughts of her attempted killer, Sayaka rolled out of bed to prepare for school.

"I wasn't paying attention to the time..." Sayaka groaned. It was a lonely commute to school. The bluenette was late to wake up without noticing. Surely her friends would already be in class. _I wonder if Madoka and Hitomi are at school today._ Disrupting her thoughts, the bluenette felt her phone vibrate against her leg. Pulling her phone out she read the text; it was from Madoka.

_Hey, are you coming to school today? It's already 9_

Sayaka really didn't care for school but she knew she had to go. Realizing she was close to the school made her decide not to text her friend back.

* * *

_At school._

In the classroom, Madoka and Hitomi sat bored without their blue-haired companion. The teacher was doing a mathematical lesson, something Sayaka hated.

From the outside of the classroom, Sayaka timidly slid the door open, attempting to sneak into the class. This didn't go unnoticed but the teacher decided against making a scene in front of the class. Quietly, Sayaka took her seat.

In Madoka's mind, something seemed off with her blue-haired friend. She seemed more spaced out than usual. _Sayaka-chan, are you okay? _Madoka would ask telepathically. Even though she wasn't a magical girl, Kyubey granted her the ability to communicate this way.

Glancing back at her pink-haired friend, Sayaka flashed a smile. _Nope, nothings wrong Madoka, I just overslept. There's something I want to talk to you and Hitomi about after school though._

_Okay Sayaka-chan. _Madoka smiled back. Whatever Sayaka wanted to talk about with her and Hitomi had made her curious.

Nothing eventful happened in school with the three girls. It was the same routine; attend classes, have lunch, attend more classes, and then leave for home. As the teacher dismissed the class, Sayaka rushed over to her friends. "You want to stop to get something to drink?"

"Sure Sayaka-chan, anywhere you have in mind?" Madoka would ask.

"Mm, no not really. You have any suggestions, Hitomi?" Sayaka turned to Hitomi, who was checking her phone. "Hitomi?" Sayaka waved her hand in front of her friends face to get her attention.

"Oh yes, sorry," Hitomi apologized, "there's this new café that opened up just a week ago, why don't we go there?" As always, Hitomi was perfect for suggestions.

* * *

The café was very busy as the three girls walked in to find a seat. As busy as it was, it was surprising that they could find a seat with ease.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to us about, Sayaka-chan?" Hitomi asked while she skimmed through the menu.

"Ah, um...well, about that." Sayaka looked down at the table. The bluenette didn't know how to go about telling her friends that by chance she almost died, but in the process became interested in her killer. Be it intentional or not, Sayaka wanted to see that violent girl again. "There's this person I met," Sayaka started, "and I really wanted-." Before she could continue she was interrupted by the waitress.

Quickly placing their orders, the three resumed conversation.

"A person you met?" Madoka questioned, "was it someone at school?"

"Ah, no, no not at school..." Sayaka shook her head in disagreement. _Did that girl even go to school? _She questioned. "Just kind of, bumped into them I guess, a friendly stranger?" the bluenette lied. There was no way she could tell them how she met that girl.

"Not quite often you come across those," Hitomi commented.

"Yeah, I guess." Sayaka turned her head to take in the scene. It was a typical modern café, something about this one had to of made it special.

"So what was this person like?" the pinkette asked. She shown a great interest in what Sayaka wanted to talk about to her and Hitomi.

"I guess you could say...-" Sayaka started to describe the redhead but was once again cut off by the waitress. The three receive their drinks and then focused back on the topic of discussion.

"She's kind of mysterious." Sayaka took a sip of her drink. There wasn't much Sayaka could go off of to describe the redhead. All she really knew was that the girl was violent.

"That's it?" Hitomi asked with a disappointed look on her face. "I thought there would be more to it, since you said she was a friendly stranger."

Thing's weren't going the way Sayaka wanted with these two. She just wanted to come out and say that she was somewhat attracted to the redhead. Something about that fight made her want to know more about the girl. The way she spoke, the way she moved, Sayaka wanted to know more of it. _I guess I should try to tell the truth._

"Thing's started off rough at first, we sorta had a fight." Sayaka fidgeted in her seat.

"A fight?" The two questioned at the same time. They were surprised, Sayaka wasn't one to be part in random fights.

"Yeah, I guess, it sorta was a misunderstanding," Sayaka explained as she looked over at Madoka. _It had to do with Magical Girl stuff, Madoka. I can't tell Hitomi that part, _she communicated to her pink-haired friend.

"She doesn't sound all that friendly then, Sayaka-chan. You barely know her and you two got into a fight. What if she tried to kill you?" Hitomi expressed her concern to the bluenette.

Sayaka laughed at the ironic 'what if' question. The redhead _did _try to kill her. "Don't worry Hitomi, I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding."

"Be careful Sayaka-chan, I don't want you getting hurt." Madoka also expressed her concern as well, knowing the real details.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry you two, I'll be fine." The bluenette brushed off their concerns.

Minutes passed as the three directed the conversation elsewhere. Sayaka didn't want to talk much more about her encounter with the violent girl as only Madoka would understand. Hitomi knew nothing of her becoming a magical girl and it was something she didn't want Hitomi to ever find out. Yes, it was on a whim of wanting to heal Kyousuke's hand. She half-expected him to be hers afterwards but, in the end she slowly came to accept that he loved Hitomi. As much as it hurt her, she felt somewhat happy for the two.

"Sorry for making it sudden, but I have lessons today," Hitomi excused herself, "I'll see you two tomorrow at school."

"No problem Hitomi, see you tomorrow." The bluenette was relieved her friend was leaving. Now she could discuss more personal matters with Madoka.

"You're always busy Hitomi," Madoka giggled, "okay we'll see you tomorrow."

The two waved as Hitomi left to attend her lessons. Now Sayaka could finally talk to Madoka alone.

"So, this girl is also a magical girl?" Madoka questioned.

"Yeah, and she's really strong. But, there's something about her that, I don't know, makes me interested in her?" Sayaka seemed unsure herself of what she wanted.

"Sayaka-chan, are you sure you're interested in this girl? She seems like someone who you should stay away from."

"Yeah, I'm sure," the bluenette said confidently.

"Do you know her name?" the pinkette asked.

"N-no, I don't." The bluenette looked away from her friend, embarrassed. How could she have become interested in a girl she'd not even learned the name of. _This is turning into a disaster. _

"Um...one more question for you, Sayaka-chan. I don't want you to get mad at me or anything..." Madoka said timidly.

_Get mad? How could I ever get mad at you. _Sayaka thought. The pinkette was the most innocent girl she knew, it was impossible to get mad at Madoka. "Sure, what is it?"

"This interest or crush, isn't to mask your feelings for Kyousuke, is it?" the pinkette asked. Her face shown regret when the words came out of her mouth.

"No, not at all," Sayaka denied, "I'm over Kyousuke, I thought you knew that?"

"No, I guess I didn't," Madoka laughed nervously, "well, I guess you should try to meet up with this girl again. Just be careful." The pinkette didn't like what she heard of the stranger, but she wanted to support her friend.

"Thanks Madoka, you're a really great friend to have!" Sayaka smiled. She was happy Madoka was supporting her in the matter.

"You're welcome Sayaka-chan." Madoka smiled back. "I guess we should head home soon, then?"

"Sure!" Sayaka agreed.

"I guess I'll pay for the drinks, Hitomi forgot to leave money out for hers." Madoka noticed.

"It's unlike her to forget." Sayaka got up from her seat and followed Madoka to the counter to pay. The two girls paid and left the café.

* * *

Sayaka took the time to walk Madoka home after going to the café. Since the bluenette lived alone at the moment, she didn't see a point to go home for the afternoon; it was only 4:35 pm. She was relieved that she could tell Madoka about the redhead. Now the bluenette just had to meet up with that girl again. _If only I could see her. _

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Sayaka-chan, thanks for walking me home."

"No problem Madoka, I'll see you tomorrow!" Sayaka waved to her friend and decided to walk to the park. _Her house is made of glass. _Sayaka joked to herself. She's been over Madoka's place a lot and every time she goes over she has to say something about the pinkette's house. _What if there was a really bad story, wouldn't it get destroyed or something?_ Sayaka thought to herself, smirking.

Time passed and she eventually reached the park, where she would sit on the swing thinking to herself. Occasionally she would check her phone.

During some point in time the bluenette fell asleep on the swing. How she didn't end up on the ground surprised her. Now, it was dark out and she had no choice but to go home. Night's were cold and who knows what was out there. The bluenette decided to head home.

* * *

At home Sayaka passed time finishing up homework and eating. She did it in a hurried fashion because during night the bluenette made it her duty to go out in search for witches and familiars. _I guess I should head out soon. _She checked the time on her phone, it was nearly 9. How she managed to fall asleep for 3 hours on a park swing was beyond her. Mentally preparing herself, she left her apartment to wander the night for a couple of hours.

Stuffing her hands in the pocket's of her hoodie, Sayaka found herself walking up the stairs to a bridge. _Why do I feel I've been here before? _The bluenette couldn't make of what she was feeling. She knew the area fairly well, but something about where she was caused a feeling of deja vu.

The wind picked up rather quickly into the night. Sayaka watched the cars pass by on the street from the bridge, shivering.

"Just what are you doing out so late, idiot?"


	3. By Chance

Chapter 3 - By Chance

* * *

"Just what are you doing out so late, idiot?"

In front of Sayaka stood the red-haired mystery. Below, cars could be heard faintly driving by. As usual, Mitikihara city was lit up with the building lights. Seas of white lighting filled the area.

Sayaka was scared that the girl was going to attack her again, but at the same time, she was unusually happy to see her.

"Hey, are ya deaf or somethin'?" The redhead took three long steps over to Sayaka and grabbed her by the collar of her hoodie. Kyouko had a slight feeling she's seen the blue-haired girl prior to their last encounter. Studying her face, Kyouko tried to see if any old memories would emerge to the surface. After a good five minutes passed, Kyouko's mind was still empty. There were no memories.

Stiffening at Kyouko's sudden grasp on her collar, the bluenette tried to pull away. _Wow, what really is her problem?_ "I was just on a walk." Sayaka answered hesitantly. She hoped Kyouko would let go of her.

The redhead didn't buy her answer. "A walk, yeah. Why this late at night?" Kyouko asked, not amused by the bluenette's answer. _Why do I even care?_

"Y-yeah, a walk. I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk," Sayaka coughed. "So could you let me go?" She didn't care what answer she gave, she just wanted the redhead to let go of her.

Not noticing that her grasp was choking the girl, Kyouko's suddenly felt guilty. "Oh, yeah sure." Her voice went soft and she released her grasp on the bluenette. Stuffing her hands in her pockets, she eyed the bluenette to see if she was at ease. _This ones not so bad, she fights for what I used to. _Kyouko thought to herself.

"Hey, why do you care anyway?" Sayaka asked. She was curious to why Kyouko was out at night as well. _Maybe she's also patrolling the area. _

"I don't," Kyouko immediately denied. "Anyway, you should head home. Thing's get pretty rough at night out here." The redhead pulled a box of pocky out of her pocket and tore it open. She took one out and put it in her mouth like a cigarette.

"What about you?" Sayaka pressed.

Biting down on the pocky stick, Kyouko let out a small laugh. "There is no me in this. Calm down, it's not like I came to fight ya or anything." Sayaka was nervous and the redhead could notice. Her voice and the way she held herself was an obvious give away.

"Can't say I trust you after you tried to kill me." It wasn't long before Sayaka started to see that the girl in front of her wasn't as bad as she thought. She noticed how those words caused Kyouko's mood to change. _She doesn't want to fight me..._

Those words were something Kyouko didn't want to remember. Their first encounter was a major misunderstanding. Just thinking about killing the bluenette now caused Kyouko to feel sick. Sayaka wasn't causing any harm to her, so why did she attack her?

* * *

_"Kyouko, I have to inform you that there's a new magical girl in the area."_

_ "A rookie, huh?" The redhead turned to the white ferret-like creature._

_ Looking out at the city from the tall watch tower. Kyouko pulled out an apple from her pocket and bit down on it._

_ "It seems she is hunting familiars, which is something I cannot comprehend."_

_ Annoyed by his words, Kyouko took another large bite out of the red apple. Fighting familiars was nothing more than a bad dream to the experienced magical girl. **Did ya meet a new friend, Mami?**__She thought to herself. Stuffing whatever feelings and memories she had of the past back down, Kyouko decided to pay the rookie a visit. "Guess I'll teach her a lesson," she said as she left the watch tower._

_ Fighting familiars was something Kyouko wouldn't let slip by. It was useless, they didn't drop grief seeds so there was no reward. If that girl was fighting for the same purpose she used to, the redhead wanted to stop it. The way the rookie was fighting dug up memories of how Kyouko used to fight. The more she tried to forget the memories, they just came back. Even though Kyouko had grown cold and selfish due to the past, she felt a strong urge to try an assist the new magical girl._

_ Tracking down immense amounts of energy that had been being emitted, the redhead finally got a look at the rookie. From the roof tops, Kyouko peered down into the alleyway where the girl was. **The hell is she here of all places?**_

_The red magical girl paid attention to the girls appearance. It felt as if she had seen her somewhere before, though her memory failed her. **I can't stand this anymore. **Kyouko cupped her soul gem in her hand and transformed into her magical girl garb. Jumping down from the building, Kyouko ripped her over-sized spear out of her chest in midair. She landed her feet on the top, crashing the blade into the ground. Easily balancing on her spear, the redhead glared down at the rookie._

_ "What the hell do ya think you're doing?"_

* * *

"Like I said, Sayaka, was it?" Kyouko paused and then continued, not giving the bluenette the chance to answer her. "I'm not gonna fight ya." The girl smiled warmly, which to Sayaka seemed uncharacteristic.

"If you don't want to fight me then why are you here?" The bluenette gave Kyouko a strange look. Was it just by chance she bumped into the girl again? With the cold wind and her adrenaline surging through her, Sayaka couldn't stop herself from shaking. The bluenette didn't want to admit to herself but, she was afraid of Kyouko. Despite seeing that she wasn't all that bad, Sayaka was still afraid. It seemed to her that one moment Kyouko could be violent and then the next she could be reasonable. Sayaka feared that the girl would snap despite saying she wouldn't fight her. In some way, it hurt the bluenette; that she wanted to know more of this girl. That she was attached to Kyouko yet, so afraid of her.

"Just happened to be around," Kyouko answered simply. The redhead was always around the city at night. She had no reason to be, it had just become a habit for her. Kyouko watched the blunette carefully. She took note of how tense Sayaka was and how hard she was trying to keep her voice from faltering. Kyouko wouldn't lie, she liked what little she saw in the girl.

The wind stared picking up even more, which didn't make the situation any better for the two. Sayaka didn't do well in the cold, on top of that she was beginning to become tired. For Kyouko, she didn't mind the cold, it was something she grew used to. Annoyed with her hair flying in every direction possible, the redhead pulled her hood over her head.

Sayaka didn't know what to make of the answer, it was too simple. _Wouldn't the girls parent's care if she was out at night? Did she even have parents? _The bluenette was at a loss of words. Her mind went blank.

_She knows nothin about me and is trying to talk to me even though I almost killed her. _"Do you want to come over to my place?" Kyouko asked, her expression softening.

This wasn't a question Sayaka expected to her to ask. Without thinking, the bluenette agreed.

"Just a warning, the walks a little far."

"It's alright, I've dealt with worse."

* * *

For the most part, the walk was silent between the two girls. For Sayaka it felt awkward that the redhead made no effort communicating on the way to her place. Sayaka was sure she'd find herself killed by the end of the night. A few more blocks and the redhead stopped and turned around to Sayaka, flashing a tooth smile. "And we're here!" She announced.

_A church? _ Was the first thought that came to Sayaka's mind. _This girl lives in a church? _Kyouko sure showed nothing saintly about her. Not wanting to risk another attack, the bluenette followed Kyouko inside the rundown church. The inside was slightly warmer and protected them from the harsh wind. The church was building was in rough shape; glass broken, pews destroyed, and pillars cracked. At any time it looked like the building would collapse.

Kyouko plopped herself down on one of the wooden pews. She still didn't speak, instead, the redhead waiting for Sayaka to speak. She watched the bluenette take a seat next to her. _Still tense._ Kyouko noted.

"S-so, this is where you live?" Sayaka looked at Kyouko with a bit of concern. _Was she homeless?_

"Yup, gotta problem with that?" Kyouko asked defensively.

Sayaka shook her head. "No, no, it's just not what I expected.

"I guess I can see what ya mean." Kyouko reached under the pew and pulled out a paper bag from under it. Taking out an apple, she handed it to the bluenette. "Want one?"

"S-sure." The bluenette hesitantly took the apple from Kyouko's hand. _Why is she being so nice?_ Not that Sayaka didn't like it. The redhead had more good in her than Sayaka previously thought. The bluenette bit down on the apple.

"Tell me about yourself." Kyouko watched her with a curious expression.

Swallowing, Sayaka met the redheads gaze. Upon making eye contact she quickly broke it. "W-well, I'm fourteen and attend school..." She started as her face colored light pink.

_Blushing? Why? _"School, huh? Well besides that, what else ya do?"

"Sometimes I hang out with friends."

"Man, you must be a boring person if that's all ya do," Kyouko joked.

"What do you know? You barely even know me!" The bluenette retorted.

"Yeah but, from what you're sayin, ya seem pretty boring," the redhead continued to joke. In such a short time she found amusement in getting the girl mad.

"Well, what about you? You haven't even told me your name," the bluenette pointed out.

Kyouko tensed up when the bluenette pointed that out. She didn't want Sayaka to learn about her. She knew what would happen. Somehow she'd find a way to mess things up and hurt Sayaka; just as she did with her former senpai. "You gonna eat the rest of that?" The redhead pointed to the apple that was browning in Sayaka's hand.

"Ah, no." Sayaka handed the apple over to Kyouko, who devoured it in seconds.

"Don't waste food."

Amazed at how fast the girl managed to eat the apple. Sayaka couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that you ate it so fast."

"Well, I don't waste food," Kyouko stated with a serious tone.

"You never have?" the bluenette questioned her statement.

"Nope, never."

_What a strange girl._

* * *

Time flew by as the two made small conversation. The two were enjoying each others company, even with a rocky start, the two managed to patch things up.

"I swear ya like me or somethin," Kyouko laughed. During the two hours they spent together she always caught the girl staring at her; not that Kyouko minded. She had a set feeling that the bluenette wanted something from her.

_Was it that obvious? _For once, Sayaka wanted to come forward with her feelings, unlike with Kyousuke, She didn't know when she'd see the redhead again. Meeting her a second time was by chance. Feeling her face get warm, Sayaka stood up and took a couple steps away from where her and Kyouko were sitting. "So what if I do?" she forced the question out. Her heart quickened with anticipation of the girls answer. Embarrassed, the blunette faced away from Kyouko.

Now, Kyouko had only been half-serious when she asked. Never did she expect Sayaka to actually take a liking to her. "Even after I tried to kill ya?"

"That was a misunderstanding," Sayaka defended.

"You're quick to forgive." Kyouko knew she couldn't allow this to happen. Nothing could happen between her and Sayaka.

The bluenette wasn't really sure why she forgave Kyouko in such a short period of time. Sayaka turned around back to Kyouko, who was still lounging on the wooden pew. _I have to leave. _She thought. "You never answered," Sayaka pointed out quietly. At this point she was unsure if she wanted to know Kyouko's answer.

Hoping she forgot, Kyouko mentally cursed herself. Hopping off of the wooden pew, Kyouko walked up to the bluenette. _Has to be now or never._ Kyouko thought. She'd barely known the girl and now she's confessing to what seems to be her love for the redhead. Kyouko stopped about two feet in front of the bluenette. "You should go home."

Sayaka backed up a few steps but was stopped by the redheads hands firmly gripping her shoulders. The bluenette was preparing for the worst; that Kyouko would hit her again. Closing her eyes tight she waited for the blow.

The actions of the bluenette confused Kyouko. She didn't want her to back away and that was it. _Does she think I'm really gonna attack her again?_ The redhead lightened the grip on the girl's shoulders but didn't let go. "Sayaka, I told ya already, I'm not gonna fight ya," Kyouko reminded her.

Realizing the grip was loosened, the bluenette opened her eyes slightly. She came to terms that Kyouko was avoiding answering her question. Sayaka gave up on trying to have the redhead answer. She didn't want to risk it. "I know, okay. I guess I'll get going then." The bluenette had just realized how close Kyouko was to her. If it weren't for how dark it was outside, Kyouko would surely of noticed how embarrassed Sayaka really was. The bluenette broke free of Kyouko's grasp and turned to walk out of the church.

Kyouko couldn't see her go this way. Having the blunette leave still thinking that she was going to hurt her wasn't something Kyouko would let go. The redhead reached to grab onto Sayaka's wrist, which caused the bluenette to turn around in panic. _I hate it to be this way. _In a swift motion the redhead tugged on the girls wrist to pull her close. Slightly tilting her head, Kyouko closed the distance between the two, pressing her lips against the bluenette's. Pushing her gently away after a few seconds, Kyouko was hit with instant regret of her actions.

"W-what," Sayaka breathed. Her pulse pounded in her ears.

"This can't happen, Sayaka," the redhead firmly stated.

Those words hit the bluenette hard. _Can't happen? Then why did you kiss me?_ Kyouko was hard to understand. Holding back tears and nearly choking on them, Sayaka nodded and walked slowly out of the church. She wondered why the girl spent so much time with her just to tell her _that_. Finally breaking down in tears, the bluenette began to run away from Kyouko's home, vowing to never come back, even if it hurt.

As the footsteps faded, Kyouko's rage grew. Stomping over to an already cracked pillar, the redhead gave it a powerful kick. A harsh snap echoed through the church upon the impact of Kyouko's foot and the pillar.

_I'm such an idiot._


	4. Anguish

Chapter 4 - Anguish

* * *

It never occurred to Sayaka how miserable she was feeling after the somewhat pleasant night with Kyouko. The girl was surprised she was even sitting in class despite being exhausted. The lesson that was going on did not interest the bluenette, she wasn't paying attention to it; she only pretended to.

The class dragged on to what seemed like forever to Sayaka. Fortunately for the bluenette, it was the last class for the day. She knew what she doing after school or so she thought. Lately, whatever Sayaka wanted to do was put aside since she met Kyouko.

"Sayaka-chan!" the bluenette's pink-haired friend greeted her.

Normally, the bluenette would want to talk to Madoka. She's her best friend after all. This time was different, though. Sayaka just wanted to go home and avoid everyone. Every mistake she had made up until now was creeping up on her. Being reminded of her mistakes made her question if the wish she made was worth it.

"Ah, hey Madoka," Sayaka greeted back.

"You seem upset Sayaka-chan, did something happen?"

"Nope, nothing happened Madoka," the bluenette answered flatly. She didn't want to bother Madoka about the issue. Even though Madoka was her best friend,there were still some things Sayaka felt uneasy talking about.

Madoka knew when something was wrong with Sayaka because she knew the bluenette long enough. It hurt Madoka, knowing Sayaka wouldn't tell her what was bothering her.

"Okay Sayaka-chan, but if you need anything, call or text me."

"Thanks Madoka."

The bluenette started to head home. "I'll see you later," she said without looking back.

"Bye, Sayaka-chan."

* * *

_ She doesn't need to know. _Sayaka told herself. The bluenette slammed her bedroom door closed. She was angry with herself for letting her problems get the better of her. First, Kyousuke and Hitomi, something she tried to accept for far too long, and now Kyouko. "I hate this!" the bluenette yelled angrily. "It's not fair..." The girl stomped her way over to her bed and collapsed face first onto it.

Sayaka knew what she was doing. She also knew the results of her doing. Willing her soul ring to transform, reveals right in front of her, a clouded blue orb. If the bluenette didn't use a grief seed soon, she was sure to fall into despair. Her wish didn't matter anymore. Sayaka came to realize why she made the wish to heal Kyousuke's hand; she thought by doing so would result in him noticing her. Time and time again Sayaka told herself that she would never regret her wish. It scared the bluenette when she found out she was wrong. Sayaka did regret her wish.

The bluenette hugged her pillow close to her. The urge too cry was there, but the tears would not come. She didn't want to go out later in the night to hunt. Since she regrets her wish, Sayaka lost the will to fight. The bluenette shut her eyes tightly. _I should have listened to that transfer student. _Akemi Homura would warn both Madoka and Sayaka many times about becoming magical girls. Madoka seemed to have listened, Sayaka however, didn't.

Time passed and the bluenette was drifting in and out of sleep. Her breathing steadied and a deep sleep was now apparent. Small, quiet noises of distress would come from the bluenette as she slept.

* * *

_"You don't have to be alone anymore."_

_ Alone? Sayaka tried opening her eyes but was unable to. Her whole body was heavy._

_ "It's alright Sayaka, I'll be right here for ya when ya wake up."_

_ Who is that? It was apparent that the bluenette could not breathe. She felt a pair of hands grasp hers._

_ "You're not alone anymore."_

* * *

"What the hell..." Sayaka sat up suddenly, gripping the bed sheets. _Some dream..._ Sayaka looked over at the clock, it read 8:33 pm. The dream didn't seem more than five minutes, but the bluenette was out for some hours. Sayaka tried to recall the voice in her dream. She thought she had heard it somewhere. _Alone?_ The bluenette questioned. The dream seemed more like a cry for help.

Her soul gem wasn't getting any better. This concerned Sayaka but at the same time she didn't want to purify it. The girl rejected her wish. In her mind, she's not worth saving. What Sayaka thought she was doing, it was right to her at the time. Now, it didn't matter what she did.

Since it didn't matter to Sayaka what she did, the bluenette decided to go out to hunt, despite losing the will to fight. She knew she would die soon so she figured to make herself useful one last time.

* * *

_Why am I doing this? _Sayaka thought to herself as she stood outside a familiar alleyway. _It's not like she'd be here._ The girl brought both of her hands into fists. _She wouldn't be here..._ Quietly, Sayaka walked into the dark alleyway. It was calm for Sayaka, the alleyway reminded her of Kyouko, the red-haired girl whose name she did not know. The red-haired girl who almost killed her. "This is stupid," she said out loud.

The dream Sayaka had earlier played through her mind. The dream had told her that she wasn't alone. Right then, all she felt was alone and lost. Dropping to the ground, the bluenette hung her head. She was unaware of the steady stream of tears coming from her eyes, that or she did not care. "I'm so stupid," she choked.

"Ya got that for sure."

A familiar voice rang in Sayaka's ears. That girl always seemed to find her, or it was a coincidence. The bluenette looked up and desperately tried to see where the voice came from. All she saw was a bright red light that was slowly approaching. _So it is her..._ Sayaka wiped her tears and brought herself to her feet.

"These things are kinda helpful at night." The red light moved upward and then down a couple of times. "Kinda like a flashlight." The light disappeared suddenly and all went quiet.

The abrupt silence put Sayaka into a panic. It was this alleyway, after all, where she almost died. The bluenette willed her ring to again morph into her soul gem. The blue orb barely lit up the area. Sayaka could only see a foot in front of her. The girl was met with dark crimson eyes.

"It's sorta funny," Kyouko gripped both of Sayaka's wrists with her rough hands. "How I tell ya to not go out at night, yet you still don't listen." The redhead kept eye contact with the bluenette, not once breaking it._ What happened to her?_

"Y-you're not the boss of me," Sayaka struggled. The grip on her wrists was firm enough for her to not break but gentle enough to not hurt. She felt Kyouko staring into her. Again, tears wet the bluenette's face.

_She's crying_. The redhead noted. Kyouko didn't like it when others cried. She didn't know how to stop them. She wasn't much of a comforter, all Kyouko would say was 'stop crying'. The girl sighed softly. "Sayaka, you never listen."

Hearing her own name from Kyouko sparked something inside Sayaka. Her body stiffened as she heard her name._ Let me go..._ She mentally begged. "Why..." Was all she could say.

Why?" Kyouko questioned.

"Everywhere I go it seems..." she paused, trying to calm herself. "That you're always around."

The red magi let out a small laugh. She wondered why also. It seemed to be a coincidence, the girl did not know. _I wonder what you'd do, Mami... _Kyouko's thoughts went back to her former senpai. _You'd probably help her, hell, you'd be better than this than I am. _The redhead released her grip on Sayaka's wrists and took a step back. A dim blue light lit the distance between the two. "Give me that," Kyouko demanded. She was well aware she was changing the subject, but she didn't care; _this_ was more important.

Sayaka was confused by Kyouko's sudden demand. "Give you what?"

The redhead stopped hesitating and took a chance. With Sayaka confused, Kyouko snatched the clouded blue orb from her. "This." She held the orb in front of Sayaka's face.

"H-hey! Give that back!" The bluenette darted towards Kyouko in an attempt to retrieve her soul gem.

Kyouko side-stepped the bluenette's clumsy attempt. "Why? Ya don't really need this if yer giving up."

_Giving up? How did she know?_ Sayaka turned to Kyouko in shock.

"I see it in yer eyes, Sayaka. I know that look." Kyouko walked past Sayaka, shoving the blue orb in her pocket. _You're just like me. _

"Where are you going?"

"Who knows?" Kyouko didn't bother to look back.

"Just going to disappear again?!" Sayaka shouted angrily as Kyouko walked further away. The further the girl walked, the weaker Sayaka began to feel.

"Me? I don't disappear Sayaka! If I remember correctly, you're always leavin', an' I hafta find you!" Kyouko expected another rage-filled question, but instead she got nothing in response. Only a faint thud. Spinning around, the redhead squinted. She couldn't see Sayaka anymore. "Sayaka?" The girl pulled out the bluenette's soul gem. "What the hell?!" Sayaka's soul gem was steadily darkening. "No, no,no!" She sprinted back into the direction where Sayaka collapsed. Kyouko knelt down besides the unresponsive girl. "Wake up stupid!" she yelled angrily. The redhead grabbed Sayaka's shoulders and shook her violently for a few seconds. "Wake! The! Fuck! Up!"

Kyouko wasn't ready for Sayaka to die. She'd just met her, it was too soon. _I don't need to lose you too._ The redhead knew how bad Sayaka's soul gem was and she mentally cursed herself for not having any grief seed's on her. "Please Sayaka..." she begged. Not once did the redhead think that being a certain distance from their soul gem would affect a magical girl. "Y'need to wake up..."

_"You're not alone anymore."_

Sayaka wasn't sure what had happened to herself. The world around her shut off and everything was engulfed in darkness. Faintly she could hear Kyouko, angrily begging her to wake up. The blue magi's body felt extremely weak.

"Sayaka..."

The bluenette felt a weight on her chest. It was hard to breathe. "Nnngh...," she groaned.

"S-Sayaka?!" Kyouko shook the bluenette gently.

"S-stop...shaking..me,"the bluenette mumbled.

"My bad." The redhead stopped shaking Sayaka. It wasn't clear to her what had just happened.

"Did I pass out?" Sayaka asked, still lying on the ground. The girl had no strength to sit up.

Kyouko rolled Sayaka's soul gem around in her hands. The gem was awfully dark. There wasn't much time left for Sayaka but she didn't know that yet. The redhead gave Sayaka a reassuring smile. "Yeah, ya did, but don't worry. It's okay now, right?"

The bluenette groaned in response. When did she get this weak? "How'd it happen?"

Kyouko's fist gripped Sayaka's soul gem tightly. She wasn't sure how to explain what had happened without Sayaka losing it.

"A-ah!" Sayaka expressed intense pain. It felt as if her whole body was being crushed.

Hearing the girl's cry, Kyouko immediately released her grip on the blue orb. She knew what this meant. Kyouko put two and two together and it made sense. Their souls were inside those gems. She knew how this could turn out. Even to Kyouko this was messed up. Kyubey had ripped their souls out of their bodies and put them in the gems. "Fucking rat."

Sayaka held her knees close to her body. The girl wasn't sure what was happening. First, she passed out briefly, and second, an intense pain had washed over her. "You... never answered."

"Do ya really wanna know?"

"Yes." The girl used whatever strength she had to sit up.

Kyouko sighed. She knew Sayaka wouldn't take it well. The redhead wasn't even taking it well, she was visibly angry. "This thing." Kyouko revealed Sayaka's soul gem. "This is where your soul is now." She flinched at her own words.

"What?" Sayaka asked dumbfounded. She couldn't comprehend what Kyouko had just told her. "My soul?"

"This thing, your soul gem. That's where yer soul is now!" Kyouko yelled. She wasn't able to control her anger. "Do ya need a fuckin' example or something?!"

_My soul?_ The bluenette was in such a horrible state that Kyouko's yelling didn't phase her. "Yes," she answered flatly, Everything was going too fast. Did it mean she was a zombie now?

"Look." Kyouko gripped the bluenette's soul gem tightly. The redhead watched as pain washed over the girl, She writhed in pain. Kyouko would not let go, she wanted Sayaka to understand how messed up this was.

"St-stop!" the bluenette cried out, her voice cracking. Her bones felt as if they were breaking one by one. Her whole body was burning.

The redhead let out a low laugh. She slowly released the gem from her grip. "Now do ya understand?"

She was crying again. The pain was too much for her. Sayaka's pain gradually relaxed as Kyouko released her grip on her gem. Never has the bluenette met someone so terrifying. It was like there were multiple sides to Kyouko. A nice and caring Kyouko, a bitchy and selfish Kyouko, and a sadistic Kyouko. Right now, Sayaka was witnessing the sadistic Kyouko.

"So weak and you call yourself a magical girl." Kyouko watched as the girl cried on the ground. The red magi hated herself for what she was doing. This isn't what Mami had taught her.

"W-why are you doing this?" Sayaka didn't like this Kyouko.

The red magi knew there were different approaches to making Sayaka understand. She didn't want to cause pain to this girl, but here she was. "So you can understand. This is what that rat did to us!"

"Rat? You mean Kyubey?"

Kyouko only nodded. She knew Sayaka wasn't cut out to be a magical girl; that or she was underestimating the girl.

"So it's true then," Sayaka laughed dryly. "That we're just zombies now. We're not human." The realization hit the bluenette hard. Wiping her tears, she stood up. "It doesn't matter then, does it?" She turned to Kyouko. "If I turn into a witch, it doesn't matter. Because I'm already dead."

"No stupid! This isn't what that means!" _There's no way I'd let you turn into a witch._

"Oh? Then what _does_ it mean?"

Kyouko growled, trying to hold back her anger. The bluenette was so stubborn. How could she get into Sayaka's head? _I don't know, Sayaka. I don't know what it means._ "Sayaka."

There it was again, despite falling this low, hearing _her _name from Kyouko still had an effect on the bluenette. "What is it?" she asked, her voice monotone.

"Yer coming with me for the night."

Sayaka didn't object, there was no point to. She silently agreed. It wasn't clear why Kyouko had suddenly invited her. She's fallen to low to care.

The red magi put Sayaka's soul gem in her pocket along with hers. She was still yet to fully understand the soul gems. She led the girl out of the alley way. As they walked, the two soul gems lightly hit against each other. The feeling between the two was neither pleasant or unpleasant; it felt as the two were bonding during their walk.

_I won't let you fall._


End file.
